Episode 618 (8th January 1991)
Plot Diane has planned a house party for her birthday. Frank is concerned about what may go on whilst he and Pat are not there. Disa shows an obvious lack of understanding on motherhood. Pauline finds a leaflet on AIDS in Mark's trouser pockets. Clyde and Michelle take Kofi and Vicki swimming. Disa leaves her daughter unattended to have a cigarette in the Square. Dot grows concerned for the welfare of the baby. Eddie asks Kathy on an evening out. She agrees to go with him. Jason tells Pete to never follow him again. Pete tells Jason he knows that his father beats him. He tries to regain Jason's trust by allowing him to serve on the stall with him. Dot finds Disa's daughter alone at the flat. Jacquie Coles, the midwife, shows up, leaving Dot to tell her that she is looking after Disa's child whilst Disa is out. Kathy thinks Pete is getting himself in too deep with Jason. Diane visits Disa but gets fed up by Disa's lack of interest in her daughter. She leaves Disa alone and Disa begins to take responsibility. Sam and Ricky have sex at Diane's party. Pauline asks Mark about the AIDS leaflet she found in his pocket, Mark claims it was a handout that he took whilst in town. Clyde shows a lack of interest in Michelle at the party. Mark attends the party and Diane is thrilled to see him. Pete takes Jason back to his flat for tea. Kathy joins them so that people do not get the wrong impression. Pete asks Jason if he wants to stay the night. Jason wants to. Pete asks Kathy to also spend the night with them and she agrees to. Eddie waits patiently at The Vic for Kathy. A fight ensues between a drunken Ricky and another party guest. Mark is shoved in the fight and has a nosebleed. Diane tries to tend to it but he pushes her away and leaves. Cast Regular cast *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Mark - Todd Carty *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Michelle - Susan Tully *Eddie - Michael Melia *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Disa - Jan Graveson *Jacquie Coles - Anita Parry *Ken - Ian Redford *Oliver - Lee Sparke *Jason - George Russo Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen, front room and hallway *23A Albert Square - Living room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *The ticket operator on the bus who serves Clyde Tavernier and Michelle Fowler is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: It's Diane's 17th birthday party, but her mind is on Mark. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,450,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes